


Quench

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fire, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, Soul Bond, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The battle against Ceaseless Discharge was tough, not only for the warrior who fought him but also the one waiting for the warrior to come home, not knowing if she would, this time - especially when it affected him so badly whenever a fire went out.





	Quench

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'slake'
> 
> Ceaseless Discharge is a silly name for a level boss.

"Ceaseless Discharge is slain," said Laurentius, matter of fact, as soon as the familiar gaunt, wiry figure appeared at the bonfire, stepping out of the shadows behind the suddenly lively roaring flames in that way she always did, that meant nobody could tell if she had just walked out from behind the bonfire, in from the hostile darkness away from the haven or, somehow, from out of the flames themselves. She looked weary, even more so than usual. Her armour was charred and melted as well as battered. 

She nodded to him, taking her place beside him on a log around the camp.

"Can you feel the difference, then? In the amount of fire in the aether?" she whispered.

"Its more than that. There was... a great presence. Chaotic. Bestial. Still with a mind, though. Still capable of pain that could never be relieved, of thirst that could never be slaked," he shuddered, "He is at rest, now."

"Will this make your job more difficult, though?"

"It is one source I can no longer draw from. Not that I really should, mind you. It put my soul in horrible danger, to get close enough to touch that power. Fire is purifying but it has its chaotic nature. It is wild, primal destruction incarnate. There are ways to break it, even its rawest essence, things you should never do with it. That's how he came to be. If I put a foot wrong, I could end up the same way."

"I got what I came for," she rasped.

"I know. I understand that this is your destiny, I think I always knew it would come to this," he lowered his head, "I... I've always had a sense of your destiny, when I've looked into the flames. I like to think its because we're quite tightly bound by now, we've shared so much our of essence."

"I'll need to draw more of your power. As always, I can pay in kind," she said, spreading out her palm and letting the pure white fires of souls, whispering their life memories in empty echoing voices, play over her hands.

"Take what you need, if it'll help you survive what you're going to face next. And don't you dare..."

"Go hollow, I know."

"Or... or anything else," he said, in a voice that shook with a sudden eerie premonition. Higher though the bonfire's flames were, he suddenly felt cold.


End file.
